Blood And Water Part 1
by Evidential
Summary: The easy to read horror story makes a ordinary walk to a nightmare. After a long walk back home Dylan was tired after making so many stories so he ignored John for a while but it led to far worse than expected this has blood, and death in this but no bad words (I put this as K for the blood and stuff)


this is very scary and has voilence so dont read this if you get scaried ok? It wont be too bad but this is just a warning c:

 **Chapter 1: Huge Mistake**

There was 2 kids. Both were named Josh and Dylan. Dylan was 11 years old and Josh was 13. They were going on a hike at a trail near Josh's house. It was night and there parents were waiting for them to head back home. Josh was telling stories to Dylan so they were a bit destracted. 10 minutes later they were getting tired and started to head back.

"What did the bird say to the duck?" Josh said. "Umm" 4 seconds later Josh replied "You cant fly as good as me" Dylan was confused and kept going. Josh asked "wanna go to the river down the trail

? theres a shortcut." Dylan didnt say anything. Josh was getting a bit mad at Dylan for ignoring him. Josh accedently kicked Dylan too hard and he fell down the cliff. Josh yelled and started to find a way down there. Josh could see blood coming out the head of Dylan.

Josh found the trail to the beach. He quickly ran down there. 3 minutes later Dylan was no where to be seen. Josh said "NOOOOOOO" then cried. "I wished this never happened!" as he kept sobbing. Josh later ran to the water grabbed a left over bucket he found and filled it with water. Josh's mom was screaming at him. "Where is he!" 5 minutes later Josh came back with the bucket. Josh's mom asked with a mad voice. "Where did Dylan go and why do you have a bucket full of water?" Josh spilled water all over the carpet. His mom was super mad. "What the heck!!!!!" Josh's head started to roll off and water came out with blood. "Oh my god" She said. Josh's body fell down like a rag. Josh's mom died due to poisoning of the blood.

 **Chapter 2: 2 Years Later**

It has been 2 years since the death of Dylan. Dylans mom and his 5 year old sister which was 3 at that time moved on. There hasnt been that much activity since that happened. The house was sold for 3000 dollars by a random police officer 3 months ago. The guy who bought the house lives with a happy family. There is a 1 year old, a 3 year old, and a 7 year old.

The 1 year old is named Timmy. The 3 year old is named Taylor. (girl) And the 7 year old is named Crayon. One day at a rainy day one of the neighbors seen what looked like water from the river on his front porch. "Could it be those drunk people doing this ughh" He said to the policemen. The police was confused why he even called 911. 5 minutes later they left. After it stopped raining he went to take a nap.

Late at night he came awake. He noticed that his legs were replaced with blood. He freaked out and paniced but a force pushed him into his bed. He became blind and started feeling water pouring on him. Blood was coming out of his mouth. But still alive. He heard something through is bloody ears. It sounded like someone was dripping in blood. Its lungs soundes like they were swollan with some horrible desease.

2 months later the hole neighborhood was abandoned due to so many bodies found in the river. Taylor was also found dead in the river. Police has searched for hours for the person who killed these people. It was also in the news too so it was spread all over social media. On youtube a video went viral about a guy that lives 1/4th a mile away from the neighborhood. The video showed him pointing what looked like a kid with a cut open neck appeared near someones house. He was confirmed as a boy by the local news station. He was hard to see because he was all black. Some people named him the river boy because of the water and blood dripping from him. Most claim it is fake because all dumb creepy pastas are fake. The people up at the weather station states that night time has increased its darkness over the past months.

 **Chapter 3: The** **Search**

 **Thanks for reading I will release part 2 in August 13th.**

 **Written by SirN000b**

 **nobody else helped lol**

 **made on Augest 10-11th finished at 12:17 AM**


End file.
